Hyde's Happy Ending
by Karen Hardy
Summary: Hyde is willing to go to any lengths to get what he wants. Including kidnapping Henry's twin sister so that the author will write his happy ending. I own nothing accept Emily. I'd like to say, go look at "The Little Angel" story by VNKlien. I read that story and liked the idea of a person being cursed to keep a promise or die. Also, I don't own the cover image.
1. Ch 1 - Notes

Henry Mills was walking down Main Street one Saturday morning, when someone ran into him and shoved something into his pocket.

"Hey!" He yelled.

He looked at the note the stranger had given him.

 _Dear Author,_

 _I'm coming for my happy ending._

 _-Hyde_

"Hyde?" Henry thought, "I'd never write it."

He continued on his way to meet his twin sister, Emily, for breakfast at Granny's, forgetting entirely about the encounter. He sat down and Ruby brought him a hot cocoa with cinnamon. The bells on the door chimed, and Henry looked up. Emily walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey," she said, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Henry said, passing her a mug with cocoa.

"Mmmmm. Thanks," she said, "What's wrong? You look out of it."

"Here you go," Ruby interrupted, handing the kids their breakfast, "Waffles with powdered sugar and biscuits and gravy."

"Thanks," said Henry, as Ruby left, "I got this note on my way here when someone bowled me over."

He removed the note from his pocket, handed it to Emily, and took a bite of waffle.

"Hyde," she said, "What could his happy ending possibly look like?"

"No idea. Revenge maybe?" Henry suggested.

"It could be practically anything. We need to tell mom about this." His sister stated.

"Which one?"

"Both," she responded, "But Emma first."

"Any particular reason?" Henry asked playfully.

"Because Regina would go nuts," Emily told him, "And Emma would think about it calmly, and _then_ go nuts."

Henry laughed.

"Too true," he said, "But seriously, what do you think Hyde's happy ending looks like?"

Before Emily could answer, someone bumped Henry in passing and dropped another note.

"Hey," Emily snapped, "Watch it!"

"It's another note," Henry whispered.

 _Dear Author,_

 _Until you write my happy ending, something you need will go missing._

 _-Hyde_

"Something I need?" Henry questioned.

"I don't like the sound of that," Emily breathed, "Let's go home.

"Agreed."

The twins paid for their meals, and Emily got a to-go cup for her cocoa. As they walked toward the apartment Henry thought over Hyde's threat in his head. He heard a light thump.

"Something I need," he wondered aloud, "What do you think he means Em? Em?"

Henry turned, only to see his sister's cocoa cup on the ground, spilling hot chocolate, with a note attached.

 _Dear Author,_

 _You have two options. Write my happy ending, … or write your sister's eulogy._

 _-Hyde_


	2. Ch 2 - Explanation

Killian, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David were sitting in Mary Margaret's apartment when they heard a banging on the stairs. Henry burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Woah kid, what the heck?" Emma asked, "Did you run up the stairs?"

"Hyde … Emily … cocoa …" Henry gasped, unable to speak coherently.

"Take it easy lad," Killian remarked, "Let yourself breathe."

"Henry," Snow fussed, "Why don't you sit down."

"No," Henry croaked urgently, "Emily…"

"Sit down, catch your breath, and then we can talk about Emily, okay?

"Emily…"

"Okay kid," Emma inquired, once Henry had his breath back, "What's this about Emily?"

Henry handed her the notes and explained.

"Write my happy ending, or write your sister's eulogy," David read, "Wow. It's no wonder you were so upset."

"See? We have to save her," Henry said, "We don't know how long she has."

There was a rustling by the door, and the group fell silent. Emma put a finger to her lips, tiptoed over to the door, and flung it open.

"It's another note," Henry groaned.

Emma read it.

 _Dear Author,_

 _Come to the clock tower tonight at ten thirty. We can negotiate then. Come alone._

 _-Hyde_

"A negotiation?" Snow said dubiously.

"I'm no expert," Killian quipped, "But I don't think Hyde is the negotiating type."

"He's not, but Emily's life hangs in the balance," Emma said; she then looked at Henry, "You aren't going."

"I wasn't even thinking about it, it's too risky. What if someone else goes in my place, to see what exactly it is Hyde wants?"

"Good idea lad, but who?"

"Emma and I could go," David suggested, "But it'll still be risky."

"Regina and I could go," Emma speculated.

"Regina doesn't know yet," Henry announced quietly.

"You didn't tell her?" Emma stormed.

"We knew you would handle it rationally," Henry explained, "We were afraid that she'd worry too much."

"That's no excuse not to tell her," Emma scolded.

"We were going to tell her, just after we told you."


	3. Ch 3 - Katrina

Emily awoke.

"I guess we know what something you need meant," she thought, "Me. I wonder how long I was out…"

She looked around and shivered. She was being held somewhere that looked like Rumplestiltskin's cell from the storybook. There was only one other occupant, but it was too dark to see who.

"Hello," a meek voice called from the darkness, "Who are you?" Emily replied startled.

"That depends, who are you? Show yourself."

A girl about the same age as Emily stepped toward her. The girl had hair darker than the blackness she had emerged from, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She looked like she was Tongan, or Polynesian maybe.

"I'm Katrina," said the girl, "Are you Hyde's prisoner too?"

"Yes. I'm Emily."

She further studied Katrina. The girl was wearing a blouse that looked like it was made from seaweed, in all shades of green, and a skirt to match.

"If you don't mind me asking," Emily inquired, "What are you?"

"I don't mind at all," Katrina said, "I used to be a mermaid."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I believe I have the answer to your question."

The two girls turned and looked straight at Hyde.

"I see you've met Katrina," he said.

"Hyde," Emily snapped, "Why am I here?"

"You know why," he said, "So your brother will write my happy ending, he is the author after all. No one else can rewrite my story. Speaking of which, I need to go have a meeting with him."

"Don't you dare go near my brother!"

Hyde smiled evilly.

"No wonder he wants to protect you so badly."

"Hyde!" Emily yelled.

"Goodbye."


	4. Ch 4 - The Negotiation

It was almost ten fifteen. The plan had been made that no one would go to Hyde's negotiation. They had all gone to bed. All but Henry.

"I can't just leave Emily with Hyde," he thought, "I have to do this."

He was fully dressed and ready to go. He snuck out the door, down the stairs, and down the street to the clocktower. He didn't have to wait long before Hyde showed up with a few of his henchmen.

"You came," said Hyde, "To be honest, I thought you wouldn't show up."

"I'll do anything for my sister," Henry responded, "Where Is she?"

"All in due time," Hyde dismissed, "Now, about my happy ending."

"What do you want?"

"I want happy endings for all of the untold stories," Hyde declared, "and I want you to come with me to write them."

"No. I want to see Emily."

"You are stubborn. Very well."

He turned to one of his henchmen and issued a command in another language. The henchman clapped twice, but nothing happened. So he clapped twice more, and Emily materialized in front of Henry.

"Emily?"

She looked at him.

"Henry," she said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said, "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. As long as you do what Hyde tells you to do I'll be okay."

To Henry, the words his sister was saying didn't seem to be her own. They sounded scripted, like someone else was feeding them to her. She was expressionless and monotone.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

She looked around her.

"Run," she said, now full of urgency, "This is a trap. Don't worry about me. I'm not really here. Run!"

Henry turned and began running away. Hyde gave instructions to his henchmen, no doubt to retrieve Henry at all costs. They began chasing Henry. Eventually one of them caught up to him. He felt a prick on his arm and a wave of drowsiness. He struggled, but everything was fading away as he fell limp and unconscious. Hyde's men picked him up and carried him away.


	5. Ch 5 - New Surroundings

"Henry?"

Henry could hear someone calling him, but the voice sounded far off and detached. He remembered meeting with Hyde, and being knocked out.

"Henry?"

There it was again. The voice sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure who it belonged to. It was still too murky to tell. He felt someone's hands touch his cheeks and forehead.

"This is your brother?"

This voice was unfamiliar, and different from the first.

"Yep. And he's the best brother ever."

"What makes him so special?"

"He's almost died to save me before."

"Really?"

"Really."

Henry groaned, trying to signify that he was awake.

"Henry?"

"Is he rousing?"

That last part was a new voice. One Henry recognized. Not in a good way.

"That is none of your business Hyde. You promised me ten minutes with my brother, and that those ten minutes would be while he's awake. That hasn't begun yet."

"Watch your tone, . You might find yourself or someone you care about on the wrong end of a sleeping curse."

"You don't have one. You don't scare me."

Henry knew two of the voices. It was Hyde and Emily arguing. He groaned again.

"Leave us in peace," said the third voice.

"Who is the third voice?" Henry thought.

Henry struggled, and eventually was able to open his eyes. He looked around and took in the cell, which looked quite a bit like Rumplestiltskin's cell in the book. Emily and a Tongan looking girl, about her age sat next to him.

"Henry?"

He tried to call back to Emily, but all that came out was grumbles.

"It's okay," she cooed, "You'll be fine."

"Your ten minutes begin now Emily," said Hyde.

"Fine," Emily muttered.

"What?" Henry asked weakly.

Emily looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, "You're going to be alright. No matter what happens to me, you'll be all right."

"How?" The Tongan girl asked.

"Hyde promised," Emily explained, "While holding a strand of my hair."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Emily is cursed," Henry elaborated softly, "If she makes a promise, she'll die if she doesn't keep it."

"Same goes for if someone else makes a promise holding one of my hairs."

"I have two questions," said Henry, "Emily, who is your cell mate? Also, what did you promise Hyde in return?"

"I'm Katrina," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Henry."

"I know," she said, "Your sister talks about you frequently."

Emily blushed.

"I love him a lot," she said, "That's all."

Henry and Katrina grinned.

"Henry Daniel Mills, if you weren't hurt I'd punch you!" Emily said.

The three of them laughed. For a moment they forgot about the fact that they were prisoners of a psychopath. They felt like old friends reminiscing at Granny's or something. Then as if right on cue.

"So sorry to intrude," Hyde interrupted, "Wait. No I'm not. Your ten minutes are up."

He grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him out of the cell. Emily sat there and cried.

"Why don't you fight?" Katrina asked.

"That was my promise," Emily responded, still crying, "I promised not to resist."

She watched helplessly as her brother was dragged away. Katrina put her arm around Emily, and let her lean against her as she cried.


	6. Ch 6 - The Nightmare Room

"What do you want?" Henry asked angrily, as he was thrown into a chair.

"Happy endings," Hyde responded, "I will be ruler over all of the untold stories. People will come flocking for their happy endings, and they will do anything to get them. And you will write them."

"And if I refuse?"

"Your beloved sister, and your new friend, will be tortured. And you will be forced to watch."

Henry looked away. He felt defeated.

"I have no choice," Henry thought, "There are no other options."

"Fine," Henry finally consented, "I'll write people's happy endings, on one condition."

"What?"

"That I get to stay with my sister and Katrina in between people, so that they can help write."

"No. Take him to the observation room," Hyde ordered, looking evilly at Henry's face, "And take his sister to the nightmare room. You'll see what kind of torture awaits your Emily and Katrina if you disobey me."

Hyde's men grabbed Henry and dragged him away.

Henry kicked and struggled, yelling, "No! I won't write anything! I won't write! Emily! Katrina! Emily!"

Henry was forced into a chair, and strapped down, still screaming for his sister and his friend. He was facing a window into a room that looked like space. A door on the side opened and Emily was roughly shoved in. She looked around, and the room started changing. In front of her stood a depiction of Henry.

"Henry?" She questioned.

"Yeah," said the imposter.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the imposter snapped harshly.

Emily looked taken aback. It hit Henry. He remembered Emily telling him that her worst nightmare would be that he was afraid of her, or didn't love her. This imposter was surely going to exhibit both of those fears.

"I just asked if you were okay," Emily whispered, obviously hurt, "That's all."

"Well I'm fine," the imposter spat, "So you can stop being such a worry wart."

"You don't sound like yourself," said Emily, "Why are you being so hostile?"

"I'm just protecting myself."

"From what?"

"You," the imposter clarified.

"Me," Emily croaked, "Why would you protect yourself from me?"

"Because you're a monster," he said, "You could discharge your magic at any time, and hurt someone."

"Henry," Emily countered quietly, with obvious tears hiding behind her eyes, "I may not know how my powers work yet, by that doesn't mean I'm a monster. I just need to learn."

She reached out a hand toward him. He recoiled.

"Get away from me you freak!" Tears began streaming down Emily's face like a waterfall.

"I'm not a freak," she whispered, "I just need to get better."

"No," the imposter sneered, "You're a freak. A monster. You could hurt people. You're dangerous!"

"No I'm not," Emily's tears were growing.

"Oh, cry me a river, will ya? You're pathetic."

The imposter continued to bombard Emily with insults, and Emily continued to cry.

Eventually Emily yelled, "Enough! Stop!"

Her magic flew everywhere and the imposter Henry was thrown across the room.

"Henry?" Emily asked softly, taking a step toward him.

"Stay away from me! Look what you did!"

"I didn't mean to," Emily whispered, "It was an accident."

"Yeah, sure it was an accident, but what about next time? Huh? What then?"

"I won't do it again."

"Sure you won't. Sure."

"I really won't."

"Yeah. Go away."

All the while the real Henry had been watching his sister's predicament. He too was crying. He couldn't stand seeing his sister in pain.

"Stop," he said, "Please. Please stop."

"Will you do what I say?"

"Fine. Just let me undo what the nightmare did to my sister."

"No. You will work on my terms."

"Fine."


	7. Ch 7 - A Twist In The Tail

Emily was still crying when she was led back to her cell. Katrina looked at her empathetically.

"What did they do to you?"

"They put me in this room," Emily began shakily, "And Henry was there and he said all kinds of horrible things to me. And Katrina, I hurt him. My magic went flying everywhere and … and …"

"It's okay," Katrina cooed, "I'm here for you."

Emily cried and cried. She was officially broken. After what must have been at least forty-five minutes, her crying slowed.

Wiping her eyes, Emily asked, "You told me you used to be a mermaid. Why aren't you anymore?"

Seizing the opportunity to take her friend's mind off of her torture, Katrina launched into her story.

"I stole a pearl bracelet that gives the wearer the ability to control their magic. I was afraid of my magic. I'm a siren, I can control water, and i can make water dwelling creatures do my bidding. I was afraid, because I didn't know how my power worked."

"I don't know how my powers work either," Emily admitted "but I know they are tied to my emotions. We can learn what each of us knows about controlling our powers. Like, since my powers are tied to my emotions, when I'm afraid or I'm in trouble my power will just explode. Does your magic work like that?"

"Mine work just about like that."

"Anyway, you didn't say how you became human."

"Oh, well, I ran away with the bracelet, and Hyde caught me," Katrina paused, " It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it all?"

"It's fine," Emily assured her, "I want to hear all of it."

"Okay. Hyde turned me human, and now the mermaids demand vengeance. They want either me back, with the pearls, or be given somebody in my place. They'll turn that person into a mermaid, and the debt will have been paid."

"Katrina, can you repeat that last part?"

"What?"

"Repeat the part about what the mermaids demand."

"They want me back, with the pearls, or to be given someone in exchange. They'll turn them into a mermaid, and the debt Hyde owes them because of me will be paid in full."

"What will the mermaids do with the person?" Emily asked.

"Lock them up," Katrina answered, "They'd chain their tail to the bottom of the bay."

"I think we know what awaits me," Emily deducted, "The mermaids want either you or someone else in your place. Hyde will send me, and , no offense, I'll be stuck as a mermaid, and with the mermaids."

"It's okay," said Katrina, "I hope that doesn't happen. I had hopes to go home and reconcile with my family."

"You will. My family will make sure of it. How did Hyde turn you human exactly?"

"With a potion. It also keeps me from reverting back to being a mermaid."

"You are smart girls," came a dreaded voice, "You figured out exactly my plans for if the author doesn't cooperate. And if that doesn't work, I will have to use unsavory methods."

Emily stood up and pressed herself against the bars.

"You promised my brother would come to no harm!"

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt him," Hyde smirked, "I never said that promise would apply to my men, did I?"

"You're a demon."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I still won't be the one who hurts him. You will."

"I'd never."

Hyde smirked, reached through the bars, and ripped out Emily's heart. She gasped, and Katrina screamed.

"Now you'll do what I say," Hyde smiled wickedly, "Come on, follow me. Let's visit your brother."

Emily thought about trying to resist, but she couldn't. She remembered her promise not to.

"Don't wear yourself out," Hyde quipped.

Hyde and Emily walked down the hall to Henry's cell. Hyde pushed her in. Henry had been drawing on the table, and looked up at the sound of the door.

"Emily!"

"Henry! Hyde has my heart, don't believe anything that doesn't sound like me."

"He ripped out your heart!" Henry yelled in shock.

"Yes, and Henry, it is so scary," Emily babled rapidly, "I don't know what I'll do. He wants me to hurt you. Despite all the horrible things you said, I know you love me and I love you."

"It wasn't really me who said those awful things to you. I was being forced to watch. And I know you didn't mean to hurt the fake me. You would die first!"

"I know. Wait…" Emily paused, "I promise that I will never harm Henry Daniel Mills."

For a moment Emily's entire being lit up in a teal light. She smiled.

"I can't hurt him Hyde! You need me alive! If I hurt him I'll die! Take that!"

Furiously, Hyde burst into the room, after noticing how disheveled he looked, he quickly recovered, and said, "You underestimate my resourcefulness."

He pulled something from his pocket. Emily and Henry shared a glance.

"I assume you you know what this is," he said.

"A sleeping curse," Emily responded with fear in her tone.

"Now do you fear me?"

Hyde called in his men, and they held Emily still. He approached her.

"No!" Henry yelled.

"You made your choice. You chose to lose your sister, instead of write the happy endings."

"I'll write them! I'll write them!"

"No Henry! Don't!"

"Never fear, he won't. You can go home author, and take Katrina with you. But remember this, Katrina can never go back to her family, and I am about to take your beloved sister. You two will never have your happy endings!"

With that Hyde pricked Emily's finger, and she fell asleep.

"Emily!"

Time seemed to slow for Henry. His sister, the person who had always been there for him was gone. He watched her collapse, and Hyde set her heart on the table. There was only one known way out of a sleeping curse, and that was true love's kiss. If Emily even had a true love was unknown. She could be under the curse forever. Henry was broken.


	8. Ch 8 - Freedom's Heartbreak

Henry and Katrina carried Emily to Mary Margret's apartment and laid her down on the couch. No one was home.

"Probably out looking for Emily and me," Henry thought.

He took out his phone and dialed Emma. It rang for a while.

Eventually Henry heard, "Hello? Henry? Is it you?"

"Yeah. Me, Emily, and a new friend who escaped with us, are at Mary Margaret's. Where are you?"

"Granny's. I'll be right home."

"Okay."

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

"That goes for Emily too."

"Believe me, she won't."

"Okay… I'll be home asap. I promise."

"K. Bye."

"See ya soon kid."

Henry hung up. He was still in breakdown mode.

"Henry," Katrina asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I want to help you get back to your family. To your happy ending."

"But Hyde said I could never go back."

"Maybe you can't go back, but what if your family came here?"

Before Katrina could even consider anything, Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, and David burst through the door. In turn Henry was hugged, scolded, congratulated, and questioned. Katrina took a well advised step back.

"Who's this?" Mary Margaret asked.

"This is Katrina," Henry explained, "She was Emily's cell mate, and source of comfort when I couldn't be."

"Where is Emily?" Emma asked.

Henry gestured to the couch, where his sister was lying prone. The action spoke for itself.

"Is it a sleeping curse?" David asked.

Henry nodded.

"We don't know if she has a true love, we don't know if she can be woken up."

"That was Hyde's plan," Henry agreed, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Henry turned and walked up the stairs.

"He's mourning," Katrina said quietly.

"You say that like she's dead," Regina snapped sharply.

"That isn't what I meant."

"Who are you again?" Regina questioned icily.

"Mom," Henry called, "You don't have to interrogate her. She's a friend. Katrina, you can sleep up here in my bed. I'll sleep down there on the other couch."

It was obvious Henry needed time. He sat down on the couch next to Emily, holding her hand. They left him alone. Once no one was around, Henry cried. He cried for a while, then went upstairs and got the storybook. He opened to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's story, it was always Emily's favorite. He read it to her.

"Every curse can be broken," he read, he stopped and sighed, "I'm gonna miss you Emily. You're my other half. We do everything together. I even went to you for dating advice for me and Violet. I don't know what to do now. I need you ."

He continued to read her favourite stories to her until late that night.

"Henry," Emma interrupted, "You have to sleep."

Henry got ready for bed, and tried to sleep lying down across from Emily, but all he could think was this is all his fault.


	9. Ch 9 - New Developments

Henry spent many sleepless nights thinking about Emily. During the day, Katrina dragged him out to help her look for her family. It took his mind off of things.

"Come on Henry," Katrina nagged.

It was a hassle to even get him to eat, let alone go do something. Yet Katrina got him out of the house every day without fail.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

Emma came down the stairs.

"Where are you going today?" She asked.

"Ask Katrina," Henry responded groggily, "She know where we've been, what we know, who we haven't seen, and who we're seeing today."

"We're going to Ariel," Katrina informed Emma, "Since she's a mermaid too, I thought maybe she knew a member of my family."

"Good thinking. I'll see you later."

Henry finished his breakfast painfully slowly, and took his time cleaning up. After what seemed like much longer than it should have been, Katrina and Henry walked to the pier to talk to Ariel.

"The Tille tribe? I wouldn't know them," Ariel said sadly, in response to their inquiry, "My waters are quite far from there. You might go see Rumplestiltskin. If your family has been in town, something of theirs could have ended up in his shop."

The two thanked them and went on their way to Gold's pawn shop.

"Excuse me? ? ?" Katrina called.

"It appears that when I bought that closed sign I was just throwing my money away," came the bored response from the back room.

"I'm sorry sir," Katrina apologized, as Rumple came out from the back, "But I was wondering if you could help me find my family."

"Come on Grandpa," Henry conjoled, "She needs your help."

"Anything you get from me comes with a price."

"No Grandpa," Henry countered, "No deals, no prices. You need to help her. Emily and Belle are in the same situation right now. You are going to help us."

Gold smiled.

"You think I'll help just because? That's a rarity."

"I think you'll help because I'm your grandson, and you promised my father that you would do anything to help my sister and I for as long as you live."

He frowned.

"Are you manipulating me?"

"I'm simply requesting that you help my friend," Henry responded cooly.

"Fine. Feel free to search my entire shop. If you find anything you need just take it, but don't bother me again," Gold snapped, turning and walking into the back room.

"Wow," Katrina marveled, "You can really hold your own."

"What'd you expect? Me to chicken out? Just because I'm upset about Emily, doesn't mean I'm not strong enough to stand up for myself and my friends."

"Sorry," she apologized, "Let's look."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Henry asked.

"Anything that's made of seaweed or shells or other ocean like materials."

"Okay then."

The search began. They scoured the place from top to bottom.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!"

Katrina looked discouraged.

"I had really hoped we would find something," she said.

Henry pulled a pearl bracelet out of a chest.

"What about this?" He asked.

Katrina gasped.

"That's the bracelet I stole from my mother!" She exclaimed.

"All we need to get now is a locator potion," said Henry excitedly, "My mom will have one."

"That's great Henry! Let's go!"

They raced down the street to the mayor's office and Henry opened the door.

"Mom? Are you here?"

"Henry," Regina answered, "I'm here. What do you need?"

"We need a locator potion," Henry explained, "We found a bracelet that belonged to Katrina's mom. We can use a locator potion on it and find her mother. And if that works, hopefully her mom can lead us to the rest of her family!"

"That's great you two," Regina exclaimed, "I can probably have one done by the end of the week."

"Perfect! Thanks mom!"

"I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay. Thanks mom. See you later."

"Bye honey."


	10. Ch 10 - Grape Jelly & Great Awakening

When Katrina and Henry got back to Mary-Margret's, Henry immediately went upstairs and sat down on the bed next to Emily.

"Peanut butter and jam sound good?" Katrina called.

"Sure," Henry responded in a monotone voice.

"Grape, apple, peach, or strawberry jam?"

"Grape."

Katrine wrinkled her nose.

"How can you like grape?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just do," he responded, "How can you like seaweed jelly?"

She imitated him,"I don't know, I just do."

Henry smiled.

"Grape is Emily's favorite too," he said.

Katrina smiled and sighed.

"That's sweet," she waved a sandwich in front of his face, "You have to eat at the table though."

He snatched the sandwich from her and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Thanks."

"No problem Henry," she looked awkward, like she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

Katrina struggled to find the words. She sighed.

"Well," she began, "You feel guilty about Emily, and… And well, you need to let it go. She antagonized Hyde, and he was the one who cursed her. It's not like you pricked your sister's finger and cursed her to eternal sleep."

"But it is," Henry countered, "She upset Hyde while protecting me. Therefore, it's my fault."

Katrina grabbed his hand.

"No. It's Hyde's fault," she said, "Now go up there and kiss her goodbye, so that we can get going."

Henry sighed.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He climbed the stairs and sat down next to Emily. He took her hand.

"I'm sorry Emily," he began, "I failed you. I let Hyde get you. I would have been more careful. If I had just been paying attention you would never have been taken. I'm sorry."

Henry was crying. He looked at Emily and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I love you."

He kissed her forehead. Emily gasped and opened her eyes.

"Emily!" Henry yelled.

"Did you wake me?" She asked.

He nodded, and hugged her tightly. Katrina came stomping up the stairs.

"What's taking you… so … long…"

She stopped dead upon seeing Emily wide awake and sitting up in bed, hugging Henry.

"Emily!" She cried.

Emily looked up.

"Katrina!"

"How?" She inquired.

"Henry woke me! With true love's kiss!"

"You did?"

He nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Katrina exclaimed. "I'll go call your family!"

She rapidly descended the stairs.

"It's so good to be back," Emily told Henry, "It's scary in the netherworld."

She shook at the thought.

"I know," Henry soothed, "I understand."

They sat there in silence for a while, until Emma, and the rest of their family and friends burst through the door. Emily was questioned and hugged and hugged and questioned. After several grueling hours, Emily looked almost hugged to death, so Henry got the well wishers to back down, and sent Emily upstairs to rest.


	11. Ch 11 - Nightmares Strike Back

After everyone left, Henry went upstairs, expecting to find Emily the way he had seen her for weeks, asleep. However, to his surprise, he found her with her knees pulled up to her chest, crying and whimpering. He sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said gently, "What's wrong?"

"I don't ever want to sleep ever again," she responded.

"I understand."

"Henry," Emily whispered, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

She turned her head away, and wiped her eyes.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

She nodded. He sighed.

"You'll have the netherworld dreams for a while, and then-"

"Henry, " Emily interrupted quietly, "I'm not having the netherworld dreams."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "You're not?"

She shook her head.

"Well, if you aren't having the netherworld dreams, what dreams are you having?"

She shook, obviously holding back more tears and remained silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Henry said, "You don't have to."

"My nightmare was of you," Emily blurted, "I was reliving what happened in the nightmare room."

"How is that possible?"

"The nightmare room enchants its victims," Emily explained, "I'm cursed to relive that nightmare for eternity."

She shivered at the thought.

"Shouldn't true love's kiss have lifted that?" Henry asked.

"Though true love is strong, it's not enough on its own. Not for this. We need something else."

"Let's sleep on it," Henry suggested, though Emily's eyes widened in terror of the idea of sleeping, "If you have a nightmare, wake me."

"Okay," Emily lamented skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Henry responded, "If you have a nightmare, I'm more than willing to sit next to you and hold your hand. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Alright then. Goodnight Emily."

She smiled weakly.

"Goodnight."


	12. Ch 12 - A Call For Emily Lorianna

Throughout the night, Emily woke several more times. And every time, Henry was there to comfort her. When they finally got up in the morning and trudged downstairs, Emma asked about their bloodshot eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"She had nightmares," Henry explained, jabbing a thumb at Emily.

"He stayed up and helped me," Emily finished, jabbing a thumb at Henry.

"That's sweet," Emma commented, "Good job Henry."

"Emily," Henry warned, as they sat down to eat, "Katrina will be here soon, so if you don't want to watch her suck oysters out of their shells, eat fast."

They laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma announced.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Katrina asked as she walked in.

"Nothing," said the twins in unison.

"Sure," Katrina retorted, "I bet I don't want to know."

They all laughed. Emily stopped laughing long enough to answer the phone when it rang.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to get herself together.

"Are you Emily Lorianna Mills?"

"Yes."

"Listen closely," said the voice on the other side, "Just because you are awake, doesn't mean you're safe."

"Who is this?" Emily asked.

"You know who I am. I'm coming for you. The author must be punished. You will lose everything. You are not safe Emily Lorianna. Beware. I will get you."

Whoever was on the other end of the phone hung up. Katrina, Emma, and Henry had been watching Emily as she paled, listening to the rather short phone call.

Henry inquired, "Emily? Who was it?"

She gulped.

"I don't know," she said, "I asked, and they said that I knew who they were."

"What did they say kid?" Emma asked.

"They, whoever they were, said that just because I had awoken from the sleeping curse, didn't mean I was safe," Emily responded shakily.

Henry walked over and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand.

She briefly smiled weakly and continued, "They said that the author needed to be punished," she said looking at Henry, "That they were coming for me, and that I would lose everything."

Henry released her hand.

"This is my fault," he said, shaking his head, "This is _my_ fault. Look what I've done."

He got up and walked out.

"Henry!" Emily called after him, "I'll see if I can't calm him down."

She ran after him. She found him sitting on the stairs out front. She sat down.

"You know, it's not your fault."

"It is," Henry countered, "the caller specifically said, _the author needs to be punished._ This is so my fault."

Before Emily could counter back, they were interrupted.

"He's right," came a sinister voice, "This is his fault."

The twins looked up into the face of Hyde.

"You!" Emily yelled, as she and Henry jumped up.

"Me," he responded, "I told you that you would know who called you."

"You sent my sister that threatening phone call? I'm should have known."

"Yes, you should have. Now, Rumplestiltskin, can you come here please?"

Gold appeared at Hyde's right hand side.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry children," Gold said, "But he has the dagger, and Belle's heart."

"I didn't know a heart could be removed while a person was under a sleeping curse," said Emily, "But I suppose if it can be put back, it can be taken."

"Rumple," Hyde ordered, "Give me your granddaughter."

Emily disappeared and reappeared in Hyde's grasp. She struggled vigorously, but to no avail.

"Let me go!"

"Give her a cuff," Hyde ordered, ignoring Emily's struggles.

A magic blocking cuff appeared on Emily's wrist. She looked at it.

"I want you to watch this author, and think about what you've done," Hyde snarled, grinning, "Dark One, take us away."

"I'm sorry," said Rumple as he and Hyde and Emily disappeared.


	13. Ch 13 - Mermaids

Henry began running up the stairs.

"Mom!" He yelled.

"Woah kid, what's up?"

"Hyde and Gold took Emily."

"What?!"

"I think I know where they've taken her," Katrina interjected.

"How?"

"Hunch. We need to get to the docks, now."

"Okay," Henry agreed, "Let's go."

"I'll drive you," said Emma.

When they arrived, they heard Hyde threatening Emily, and they hid behind a crate.

"Into the water you go girl," Hyde said menacingly, "The mermaids will just _love_ you."

He turned her around and began pushing her toward the water.

"Henry!" She screamed.

"Your brother can't hear you. Are you sure you want your final words as a human to be a futile call for him?" Hyde whispered in her ear.

Emily was only a couple of inches from the water. She looked down nervously at a mermaid, who was looking her over. Katrina gasped.

"The mermaid inspecting Emily is my older sister, Penelope," she said.

"Ooh," said Penelope, "She will not replace my sister, but her punishment will be fun. We'll take her."

Hyde was about to shove Emily over the edge when Katrina and Henry jumped out from behind the crate.

"No!" They yelled.

"Henry! Katrina!" Emily yelled.

"Alright Hyde," Emma said in a low voice, cocking her gun, "Let go of my daughter."

He grinned, and said, "Sure."

He shoved Emily over the edge. The second she hit the water, she was transformed. She received a seaweed blouse like Katrina's, and a bright teal tail. Penelope grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bottom of the bay, where a chain was waiting.

"Penelope!" Katrina called.

"After she had chained Emily's tail to the bottom of the bay, the two swam up.

"Who are you and how do know me?" Penelope asked icily, not recognizing her.

Katrina tried to answer, but Hyde grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"She is no one," he said, pulling out the dagger, "Dark One I summon thee."

Rumple appeared.

"Get us out of here," Hyde ordered.

They disappeared, taking Katrina with them.

Penelope noticed that Emily had surfaced next to her.

"You have five minutes to say your goodbyes to your family," Penelope snapped.

"Emily," Henry began, kneeling on the dock, "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"I know," Emily said, in the midst of sobbing, "But you have to save Katrina first." "The mermaids will let me go if you get Katrina home to them."

"I love you."

"And I love you Henry. But someone else needs you."

Henry stood.

"We _will_ fix this," he said.

"I know," she responded, "I know."

Penelope surfaced and told them the time was up. Emily smiled weakly at Henry, dried her eyes, and sunk beneath the waves.


	14. Ch 14 - Almost Allies

Emily curled up on a rock at the bottom of the bay, and asked Penelope how long she would have to stay with the merfolk.

"Forever," Penelope responded, starting to swim away.

"Wait," Emily called, "If I help you find Katrina, can I go home?"

"You know Katrina?"

"Yes. She helped me. She was there with me when I was in danger."

"If she trusted you…" Penelope began, "No. You're lying."

"I'm not. Penelope, can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess."

"I'm cursed," Emily explained, "When I make a promise I'm can't break it, or I'll die. I promise, that if you remove this cuff, I won't use my magic to hurt you or any of the other mermaids. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Penelope still looked sort of uneasy, but she removed the cuff. Emily took a memory of Katrina comforting her, and showed it to Penelope.

"You do know Katrina!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"She looks healthy…" Penelope trailed off.

"She's okay," Emily commented, "But she could be better, and she misses hr family."

Penelope nodded.

"We miss her too, she's my sister.."

"Then please Penelope, have I not earned your trust? I love your sister, just like you do! Please, you miss Katrina, and she misses you. I miss _my_ family, and they miss me. Let me help fix all of this."

"I still can't free you."

"Why not?"

"The other mermaids," Penelope explained, "They demand vengeance."

"Can't you talk them out of it?" Emily asked.

"Katrina is the only one who can convince our mother of anything. Both of them have iron wills."

"Why don't you at least try?"

"Because!" Penelope snapped.

She slapped the cuff back on Emily's wrist and left.

"And for a moment," Emily thought, "We were getting somewhere."


	15. Ch 15 - Operation Deep Sea

"What are we going to do about Katrina?" Henry asked.

After everything that happened at the dock, Emma had decided to get Henry home asap.

"I don't know kid," she responded truthfully, " Let's examine one problem at a time."

"Then let's address problem number one," Henry announced, "Getting Katrina back to the mermaids. We can call it Operation Deep Sea."

"Sorry kid, problem one is saving your sister." said Emma.

"No," Henry countered, "If we get Katrina back to the mermaids, the mermaids will release Emily."

"Fine, but how do we figure out where Hyde is keeping Katrina?" Emma asked, "You said you were knocked out, and you awoke in Hyde's lair, or prison, thing."

"Simple. We get Grandpa to hand me over to Hyde, you use the locator potion we were going to use on the bracelet on something of mine, and bam! You know where Hyde is keeping us."

"That's too risky. What if you aren't being held in the same place? What happens then?"

"He'll put us together. Trust me. Plus, if you don't agree, I'll do it anyway. That's how I did it the first time."

"When did you grow up and get so manipulative?"

Henry crossed his arms and retorted sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder where I get it from."

Emma shook her head and said, "Neal."

"Keep telling yourself that mom."

"I'm going to call your other mother," Emma stated, "And ask her about it."

"Regina will never agree," Henry thought.

Emma walked into the other room and Henry carefully picked up the phone to listen in.

"Hey Regina, Henry has a plan to get Emily back."

"Are you calling because it's one of his riskier ideas?"

"Yes."

Henry put down the phone on his end and bolted out the door.

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and called after him.

"Sorry Regina, I have to go. He's making a run for it.'"

"Good luck."

Henry ran down the street, and ran smack into Gold.

"Henry," he said, "I'm sorry."

Gold knocked Henry out with a spell, and caught him as he fell. He then whisked Henry away. Emma came racing down the stairs and also ran into Gold.

" ," he said, "Arrest me."

He stuck out his wrists

"Why?" Emma asked, clearly confused.

"I just sent your son to Hyde, and I was mutually responsible for delivering your daughter to him as well."

"You had no say in that. Hyde was ordering you to do that. He has your dagger."

"Indeed, but if I was locked up, maybe detained… Something ! Anything!"

"Why are you so desperate Gold?"

"I am trying to change," he explained, "For Belle."

"So you can wake her?" Emma clarified.

Rumple nodded. Emma sighed.

"Fine," she said, "Rumpelstiltskin, you are under arrest as an accomplice to kidnapping."

She cuffed him, led him to the sheriff's station, and locked him in a cell.

"Thank you Ms. Swan."

"Don't thank me yet. Where exactly did you send Henry?"

"That I cannot say."

"Were you ordered not to?"

"Yes."

Emma threw her hands up in the air in frustration. What choice did she have other than accept Henry's crazy plan?


	16. Ch 16 - Rescue Or Not Rescue

"Henry?! Henry wake up! Wake up!"

Katrina's voice brought Henry to consciousness.

"Hmmm?" Henry questioned groggily.

"Get up! Hyde will be here in no time!"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere far from Hyde," she said, "But not for long. No doubt he's noticed that we're gone."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know. One second I was in my cell; then suddenly, I was here, and you were next to me, unconscious."

"My grandpa…" Henry said aloud, "He knocked me out and probably then sent me here. And I bet he he freed you."

"Well frankly I don't care," Katrina said, "I spent three years as Hyde's prisoner, and I'm not keen for any more."

"Let's go find somewhere safe."

"No. Let's go to the docks. We need to save your sister from mine."

"Are you sure? That's probably where Hyde is expecting us to go."

"I know it's risky," Katrina admitted, "But I miss my family desperately."

"Exactly, you're desperate. Hyde will count on that. I don't think my grandpa freed us out of good intention. I'm sure Hyde has set up a trap."

"You're probably right, but I miss my family."

"I know. Emily misses ours."

"How do you know?"

"Her powers are tied to her emotions, so certain emotions allow me to feel what she feels."

"Are you feeling it now?"

"Yes. I feel her longing to come home," Henry said.

He paused. A worried and puzzled look came over his face.

"What is it?" Katrina asked, "What's going on?"

"I feel … Fear. She's scared."

"What? What's happening?"

"I don't know… That's not how it works."

"Come on! Let's go!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"If it's a trap, so be it, but we need to help Emily."

Katrina really wanted to help her friend go home, and go home herself. She knew Henry would do anything to help Emily, so she seized the opportunity to convince him that the rescue should happen _now_.

"Fine," Henry consented, "Let's do this."

They ran to the dock and saw Emily in a fishing net, with the chain _still on her tail_ _!_

"Emily!" They yelled.

She was too busy trying to get her tail free to hear them.

"Why doesn't she use her magic?" Katrina asked, as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"She's wearing a cuff that blocks her magic," Henry responded, "She can't."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Emily!"

This time she heard him.

"Henry! Katrina! Katrina get in the water! Penelope is waiting for you! Hurry! Hyde will get here soon!"

Katrina ran toward the edge of the dock and dove into the water. The water restored her gleaming silvery iridescent tail. Emily's tail became legs again the second Katrina and Penelope were reunited.

"Katrina!" Penelope cried.

"Penelope!"

They embraced.

"Forgetting someone?" Emily asked playfully.

Penelope waved her hand and Emily appeared on the dock next to Henry free of the chain and the cuff.

"Emily!"

They too embraced. They only let go when they heard slow clapping. It was Hyde.

"Two adorable reunions," he said, "The fish, the author, and the freak."

"She's not a freak she's my sister!" Henry shouted, defending Emily.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said; then turning to Hyde and asking icily, "What do you want?"

"To make your brother pay. He refused me, denied me, and defied me," Hyde raged, "No one gets away with that. And you. You helped him. You both defied me. You have to pay."

He lunged at Emily. Reflexively Henry stepped in front of her and pushed her back.

"How cute. Would you protect your pathetic sister to the point that it costs you your life?"

"Yes. I would. And she's not pathetic."

"Henry, stand back," Emily said.

"Why? Are you, a stupid and pathetic little thirteen-year old girl going to fight me?" Hyde joked.

Emily began to glow bright teal. Her hands and head especially. The light became too much for Henry, and he had to look away.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked.

"Protecting my brother _and_ my friends. I, Emily Lorianna Mills, summon the all the power bestowed upon me, and channel it to become a shield around those I love and protect them from all harm. If this does not protect them, my magic will return to me, and I will go with my enemy to keep them safe."

"No!" Henry yelled.

Emily looked at him sadly for a moment before speaking the two words that would bind her for eternity.

"I promise."

A pulse of magic shot through all of Storybrooke. It shook the earth. It seemed as though for a brief moment, time stood still. Emily fell to the ground.


	17. Ch 17 - The End

"Emily!"

When Emily collapsed Hyde had grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. She was weak as it was, and she was fading fast.

"Let go of her Hyde," Henry growled.

"When she cast her spell," Hyde sneered, "She protected everyone but herself. So I think I'll hold on to her for a while."

Henry lunged, but missed and ended up falling flat on his face. Hyde laughed.

"With a baffoon like you being her savior I don't think she has very high chances of a successful rescue," Hyde teased, "Look at you! You're even more pathetic than she is!"

Hyde pulled the dagger from his pocket and summoned Rumpelstiltskin.

"Dark One," he commanded, enjoying it way too much, "Kill her!"

"No!" Henry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I agree, with Henry," said Rumple calmly, "I think you should let go of my granddaughter."

"What? I command you!"

"No," Gold smiled, "Actually, you don't. Ms. Swan does. She stole the dagger back from you, and ordered me to retrieve her children from you. The dagger you have in your hand is a fake."

"No! No! That's not possible!"

"It is. We are living it right now. Ms. Swan and her father will be here at any moment."

He cupped a hand to his ear.

"Perhaps that is them now."

Sure enough the sheriff's car came up and Emma and David got out.

"Mom…" Emily mumbled.

Hyde tightened his grip on Emily, and pulled her head back by her hair. He adjusted the knife.

"Gold," Emma said, "Get Emily to David. How doesn't matter."

"Why thank you Ms. Swan. I will do it with pleasure."

Hyde was thrown backwards and frozen. David ran and scooped up Emily. Hyde unfroze, then disappeared.

"Gold! Where's Hyde?!"

"Why, in a cell I the sheriff's station of course, where he belongs."

"Oh. Well, um, thanks."

"My pleasure."

They went home at and, for the first time all week, Emily got some peaceful sleep.

The next morning, and every morning after that, Henry and Emily would go to the docks and visit Katrina and Penelope. Emily revoked her promise, and things became, for now, happy. Could it be ever after?

Nah. They'll be in trouble again soon I'm sure. After all, "All magic comes with a price."


End file.
